


24 hour lockdown

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: RiseLeo X gender neutral reader.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	24 hour lockdown

You had walked into the lair with the intention of playing video games with Mikey and watching Lou Jitsu films with Raph. However, blaring red lights and a panicked Leo was something you were not expecting. His tall, lanky frame ran chaotically around the garage arms wailing in the air, you watched as he ran into the Turtle Tank; his body crushed against the large wheel. You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed heavily muttering a quiet "How did we end up in this situation?" 

_ "(Y/N), I've got something to tell you." Leo was facing you, his brows pulled together in concentration. You turned from the beanbag in the living room, your attention drifting away from the Lou Jitsu movie and onto Leo's face. You hummed in response slowly raising from the beanbag as he took a gentle grasp on your wrists, casually pulling you closer to him. The space between you both gradually became non-existent, his breath fanning across your face as you stared up into his eyes that shone in the dimly lit room.  _

_ "(Y/N)," he began, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin of your hand "I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell you this, but I just couldn't wait any longer." He glanced away from you his eyes blinking shut, a small tear slipping down his cheek. Your eyes traced over his face, the electric red of his markings, the sway of the mask tails fluttering in the gentle breeze of the home-made air conditioner. You sighed aloud "Yes Leo?" You breathlessly asked he turned back to you capturing your chin with his fingers angling your head closer to his lips "I love y-" _

** BEEP BEEP BEEP **

You groaned as the alarm slowly disturbed you from your precious dream, you awoke to the normal world where school existed as well as the crippling reality that Leo only liked you as a friend. The beeping of your alarm silenced as your hand slapped the lock screen repeatedly, "Yes, yes I get it. Shut up already!" Noticing that your phone was littered with notifications from the guys you took your time going through each one while going about your daily morning routine. 

You thumbed your way through texts, memes and videos from each of the boys; mainly Mikey. It was the same old stuff: 

**_ Cat video _ **

_ Magic Mike: Hey, can you come over today? _

_ Magic Mike: We're thinking of watching a movie, maybe we can play some games too? _

**_ cat video _ **

**_ video of Leo messing with Donnie _ **

**_ Picture of Raph helping Leo hide from Sheldon _ **

**_ Smiley face and a thumbs-up emoji _ **

**_ Cat playing the piano with chopsticks _ **

You giggled to yourself while flicking through the videos and pictures of the brothers, your mind chose to focus on Leo and the way he smiled as he took a black marker to Donnie's sleeping form. His muffled laughter and mischief in his eyes sent your heart aflutter. You texted Mikey telling him you'd be over in an hour, plenty of time to get ready and head to the sewers. 

Adorning some comfy clothes and a backpack full of snacks you made your way to the nearest manhole cover. Puffing out your chest you stared at the solid piece of metal laying in front of you, clasping your hands together and cracking your knuckles and neck you bent down and heaved the solid mass over just enough to fit through. Jumping into the sewers you groaned as some 'water' splashed up your legs, pulling the manhole cover back over you wondered around the sewers, your legs taking you to your second home. 

Walking into the lair you were greeted by Mikey zooming past on his skateboard quickly followed by Leo, your hair was splayed across your face as you tried to blow strands of it away. From what you could make out from under the (H/C) hair Mikey was stood facing you his board in his hands, "Hey (Y/N)" he waved, you laughed a little getting hair into your mouth "Hi Mikey." Leo rolled to a stop next to his younger brother, eyes wide at your appearance before suddenly laughing his ass off. 

"(Y/N), can I just say I love the new hairdo." He cried, wiping a tear from his eye. You gave him a glare and again attempted to blow your hair away, Leo stepped forward and pulled the remaining piece behind your ear. He smiled softly at you "Now there they are" he joked, you reluctantly smiled back at him, noticing how close you both were Leo stepped back with a slight blush on his cheeks, rubbing his neck he turned to Mikey who was just watching the interaction with a gushy facial expression. 

Leo punched his arm trying to get his attention "Miguel, didn't you want to show (Y/N) some video game?" As if by magic Mikey snapped back from his sappy state and grabbed your hand dragging you to their gaming room shouting excitedly, something about an old Lou Jitsu game he found online. Leo watched as your form vanished into the neon lights of the gaming room, he didn't register the longing sigh that left his lips; but Donnie did.

"Oh stop being so in love." He moped, Leo turned to him instantly his cheeks as red as the marks covering his eyes. "What? I'm not in love with (Y/N). Whoever said that? Cause that's a thing I am definitely not. In love, I mean. With (Y/N). No siree~" He babbled on, Donatello rolled his eyes and sipped his mug of coffee "I didn't even say (Y/N)'s name." Leo's eyes widened in embarrassment. He tried to think of something to defuse the situation "(Y/N)? I didn't say (Y/N), that's crazy. What are you on about bro?" Donnie gave Leo an unamused look, grumbling under his breath "You did say (Y/N)" and "I'm not crazy you're crazy."

As the day went on you and Mikey grew tired of the videos games and that's when Raph pulled out a movie and turned on the projector. Everyone sat around the small screen, just as you were about to take a seat next to Raph Donnie spoke up "Oh hey, er, (Y/N)?" You gave him a questioning glance "Yeah D?" He did a quick side glimpse to his older brother who simply nodded his head, Donatello took a quick breath before replying calmly "Can you just pop into the garage I think I left the- the, erm,"

He froze as he tried to come up with an excuse for their plan to work, Donnie began to sweat nervously as he rattled his brain for any decent thought. "D? You okay?" You asked giving a weird look to the others. "Looks like good old Bootyshaker9000 has broken down, should we like turn him on and off again or something?" Leo joked, Raph kept looking between you, Leo and Donnie "Just give him a minute Leo, I'm sure Donnie's fine." 

"Donald?" Mikey asked timidly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"BLANKETS!"

"What?" Raph slapped his hand against his face in frustration. You looked at Donnie puzzled "Okay so let me get this straight, you want me to go into the garage to get you some blankets even though we're in the living room and you're currently sat in a blanket?" Donnie's face went blank "Yes?" he said unsure of his own answer, you groaned and began walking to the garage. Rummaging around through D's stuff you huffed placing your hands on your hips "There aren't even any blankets in here." 

"Need any help?" A smooth voice came from the door, turning around you were met with the blue bandanaed turtle. You laughed to yourself "Is it that obvious?" The turtle smiled in amusement and joined you, he lifted some boxes his muscles flexing under the weight; you couldn't help but stare. "You know?" Leo's attention left the box he was carding through and turned to your dazzling (E/C) eyes, "I think Donnie lied to us." You continued. Leo gasped holding his hands up to his mouth "There were no blankets after all." You both stared at each other in silence before breaking out into laughter.

It went quiet again as the sound of your laughter grew softer, you both had become a lot more comfortable around each other as you sat on some of the stacked boxes swinging your legs back and forth. Leo was still chuckling going to lean against the wall, as his shell hit the wall a small click was heard so minute it fell upon deaf ears. Seconds later metal doors slammed shut while a bright red light strobed around the room, you swivelled your head to Leo's direction, he stood frozen against the wall his arms still crossed over his chest and one of his feet resting against the wall. 

"What was that?" You asked nervously but Leo could sense the anger in your tone, he chuckled again this time more out of nerves. He looked away from you a hand going instinctively to the back of his neck "Would you believe me If I said Donnie had installed a stupid 24-hour lockdown thing and this isn't the first time it's happened." He tried to joke at the end. You glanced at the floor watching as your feet hung in the air "So I'm guessing we're stuck in here till tomorrow huh?"

"Yep," he replied popping the 'p'. "We can make that work." He smiled at your declaration. 

**_ ~An hour later~ _ **

"And then I said, and get ready for this, I said 'Looks like these fish are all dried up'." 

"That's amazing," you laughed, "I know right?" Leo smirked leaning back on his arms legs spread wide open on the concrete floor. You sat faced opposite him reflecting his position "And you came up with that on the spot?" You questioned, he feigned a hurt expression "Why I, of course I did!"

**_ ~2 hours later~ _ **

"So we ended up covered in cake frosting and it was all over the kitchen, yeaahh~ our boss was not happy about it, he made me and April spend the rest of the night cleaning it up." You smiled. "No way did that happen," Leo stated quite confidently, you gasped "Of course it happened, just because you didn't see it!"

"I don't buy it, no way did the cake explode." He shook his head, you growled under your breath "It wasn't the cake that exploded it was the icing bag, don't you pay attention?"

"HEY! I pay plenty of attention." You hummed and shrugged "Hmm maybe, besides I'd have to be as bad at cooking as you to make a cake explode."

"HEY!"

**_ ~4 hours later~ _ **

"Hey (Y/N)? I've got- I've got something I want to tell you." You stopped what you were doing and faced Leo, he awkwardly shuffled closer to your seated position on the floor sweat dripping down his face. "Are you okay?" You asked placing the back of your hand on his forehead feeling the heat radiating from it. 

"Yes. No. Yes?" You looked puzzled, Leo grabbed your hands his thumb rubbing over the skin of your left hand. "Listen (Y/N), I know this seems kinda crazy and trust me this is not how I thought I'd do this, but-" He sucked in a deep breath and pleadingly looked into your eyes "I- I-" Your mind began racing from the close proximity to the feeling on his thumb rubbing your hand, the way his eyes sparkled in the light or the scent of vanilla with a hint of pizza.

"I-ah ha" he chuckled nervously, "I like you, like a lot." Your blush rivalled Raph's mask as you stared agape at Leo, his eyes flickered around your face taking in your reaction. He looked almost disappointed when you didn't reply, snapping out of your trance you lept into Leo's arm taking him off guard. He sat there with you pressed against his plastron, arm tightly wrapped around his shell, face snug perfectly in the crook of his neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around you proceeding to hug you back, pulling away slightly to look at his face your dainty hand pulled his chin down his lips now level with your own. 

A blush adorning both of your faces, leaning in closer your breath fanning across his face "I like you too". Leo wasted no time in pressing his lips against your own and unlike your dream from last night this was real, this was happening right now and it felt better than you could have ever imagined.

**_ ~5 hours later~ _ **

You released another yawn from your lips as you pried your eyes open, trying to resist the toxic hand of sleep. Leo wrapped an arm around you pulling you closer into his plastron "You can go to sleep, I won't do anything." He whispered gently. You looked up at him his caring eyes staring back at you "No it's okay, I can do it-" you yawned again "I can stay awake." Leo chuckled at your determination and kissed the top of your forehead "Go to sleep hermosa." Although it fell on deaf ears as you had already fallen asleep, Leo smiled and joined you in slumber. 

**_ ~30 minutes later~ _ **

"Maybe we should leave we might wake them."

"Oh Miguel, don't be so naive. We can use this to our advantage." Donnie said smiling like a crazy man, he pulled out his phone and zoomed in on Leo's face, he made sure to zoom in on the drool dripping down his mouth. 

Raph lightly slapped the back of Donnie's head as a warning "Stop that." He looked back to the sleeping pair on the floor "They're so cute together" Mikey whispered. "Oh, c'mon we're on about the same guy who drew fake glasses on me in sharpie!" 

"You're the one that set this up-"

"Because they were both being dumb, besides it was more of a favour."

"Come on," Raph ushered the two out of the room "let's go." He turned back and smiled at his brother his eyes welling up a bit.


End file.
